


Heiratic

by Trippenwitz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippenwitz/pseuds/Trippenwitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, Rose realizes she must stop underestimating John's ability to surprise her. If only he wouldn't underestimate his ability to surprise himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happens, neither of them know what to say.  
  
In the afterbuzz of the act they are more a tangle of skin than anything. John pulls himself off of her after a few moments, only to let his body drop down heavily next to her. Their breath comes in soft huffs, just barely breaking the silence of the bedroom.  
  
But eventually John looks at her. "W..what..." Without the help of his glasses, he has to squint at her. "Is...are you bleeding?"  
  
Rose stares at him blankly as her thoughts untangle. "...bleeding..." She looks down at her body to find her skin, her neck, arms, chest--it's all marred by small indents. And sure enough, in the deepest ones she can see dots of red beginning to grow.  
  
He sputters. "Wh--how did that happen??"  
  
Even with her head in a haze, Rose can still find it in herself to give him a perfectly Lalondian look. "'He said, as if he hadn't just been imitating a drunken lamprey'."  
  
His face colors, and his lips twist in a pout. "I...I didn't bite  _that_  hard, I just...I...." A few seconds pass, and his eyes slowly go wide. "I..."

As if waking from an alrming dream, he bolts upright. "I bit you!"  
  
Rose just looks at him. "...Yes John, that  _is_  what tends to happen when you bring your teeth together around someone's skin-"  
  
"No, but like!! I _bit you_ bit you! I bit you REALLY hard, and I...I was..." It's hard to believe that this is the same young man that all but pushed her onto his bed not even half an hour ago. All traces of suaveness left the building long ago--his face is almost comically distraught, his cheeks a ludicrous scarlet. "Ohmygod, I don't know what came over me!! I was all shoving you, a-and being all--"   
  
The more he talks the more flustered he becomes, gesticulating wildly at actions he can only dare express through euphemism. "-rough and harsh, and  _oh my god_  those things I said, where did the fuck did that even come from?! Is this, am I like one of those split personality people?! Is this like some Fight Club deal and my Tyler Durden is some weirdo violent sex maniac?? I mean yeah, okay, Tyler Durden was already kind of a bit of a weirdo violent sex maniac, but...!"  
  
Somewhere in the middle of all this, Rose nods off.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time it happens, they do their best to make sense of it.  
  
"Do you have any idea what might be triggering it?" Rose asks once she catches her breath. "Is it a... a sound, or smell, or.." Her thoughts are still frowzy, but she tries her best. "... something?"  
  
A few seconds pass before John pulls his alarmingly red face out of his pillow's shielding embrace. "It's not... it isn't like that," he finally says to the wall--he can't seem to summon the nerve to meet her gaze. "I guess the best way to say it is that the urge... sort of builds? Like, from kissing to copping a feel to moving to the bed... but it builds so slow that I don't really realize what I'm doing until I've done it."  
  
"But you're in full possession of your facilities when this happens?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the thing! I just... it seems like a good idea WHILE I'm doing it, and I really WANT to--" He stumbles over his words for a moment, flushing even deeper. "--but. Afterwards, I just... I feel so dumb and gross! There's literally no reason for me to want to act this way with you, and it's so--it's so creepy and  _weird_!! It's like one second you're joking with your sister, telling her she's like a furry, but not the kind that people like to have sex with in their imagination, and then WHOOPS, sorry dude, it turns out you were THAT guy all along!!!"  
  
A moment passes before Rose raises an eyebrow at him. "You told Jade she was a furry?"  
  
"But  _NOT_  the kind people like to have sex with in their imagination!!!!"  
  
Rose chuckles. "I think you're overreacting a bit, John. As much of a surprise as this all was, these urges aren't deserving of a place in the same halls of debauchery graced by deviants and zoophiles, imagined or otherwise."  
  
"Okay yeah, but--!" He turns over and groans into his pillow. "It's just... it's not NORMAL! It's weird, and mean, and it isn't fun for you and--"  
  
"Did I ever say it wasn't fun for me?"  
  
That makes him pause.   
  
John turns, disbelieving, to look at Rose for the first time since they started talking. Cheeks glowing a soft pink, Rose gazes at the ceiling. "I don't recall ever saying I was uncomfortable with the way you treated me. By now I would have thought you knew that I would never, ever let you do a thing to me that I didn't like." Despite the sternness of her words, her tone is gentle, almost amused. "If I had any complaints about tonight, it would only be that it went by a little too fast for me to adequately enjoy."  
  
John stares at her, mouth slightly open. "Are you saying... you  _liked_  me biting you, and acting rough--"  
  
"And growling. That was a nice touch."  
  
His ears go pink. "You're saying you liked all that?"  
  
"Again, it was a little too  _fast_  for me to settle on a... concrete opinion. But," and she turns to him with a small, coquettish smile. "I am most certainly up to keeping an open mind." She leans close to press a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. "And I hope you will do the same."  
  
Within a few minutes, Rose has drifted off to sleep. John stays up to watch the ceiling, thinking. 


	3. Chapter 3

The third time it happens, they are ready.  
  
Well, maybe 'ready' is generous. Rose certainly isn't expecting it when she hears her Pesterchum chirp out from her bedroom. Having just stepped out of the shower, she quickly throws on her underwear and shirt (oversized, soft and blue--a leftover of John's from the first time It Happened) for modesty's sake.  
  
It's largely unnecessary, seeing as her room is as empty as she left it.  _It's more habit than anything_. She idly toys with the thought as she jogs to her laptop, jiggling the cursor to bring her screen back up with what will most likely be a message from Jade concerning some old tomes she had been asking abo-  
  
  
  
 _EB: hi. :)_  
  
  
  
She has exactly three seconds to think up a response: "...?"  
  
And that's it. Somewhere in her mind a voice remarks that he must have used his Breath powers to sublimate, because  _come on_ , how else could he have done that, he's not exactly the most stealthy person in the world. She can't quite grasp the thought any more than that, though. That somewhere is very, very far away from where she is right now.  
  
Where she is right now is with him. Where she is right now is the big hands gripping her hips, the teeth working at  _just_  the right spot at the edge of her throat. "Hey," he mumbles in her ear, low and rough and a bit shaky around his breath. She can't even get a word in before he returns to her neck, roughly alternating nips and sloppy kisses down to her collarbone.  
  
John notices the shirt, and gives a rumbling chuckle. "It looks way better on you." He tugs at the collar to expose a shoulder, and his mouth follows the new path of skin. She can feel little huffs of breath as he kisses harder and harder. "God, you smell so  _good._ " It would almost seem a little innocent, but she remembers him telling her once that a perk of being a Hero of Breath gave him a much more keen sense of smell.  
  
"You like it," she is finally able to manage, and he misses a beat. "You like...having your scent on me." Rose catches his eye and gives him a prize-winning smirk. "Marking me as yours."  
  
For a brief instant she can see a bit of The First Time and The Second Time on his face--embarrassment, a hint of blush-- but it passes quickly. "Hmph," is all he says.  
  
"It's almost cute how transparent you aaARe..."   
  
Her voice cracks around a moan as he bites with a little more force than necessary. All of a sudden she's being raised into the air by slightly rough hands, onto her desk ( _the computer_ , the back of her mind says with a faint note of alarm,  _watch the computer_ ), and his mouth is on hers, messy, rough in more ways than one( _he forgot to shave, he must have been really eager to-_ )  
  
"Yeah. I like it," he says, and it's more of a growl than anything. "But I think we'll both like _this_ more."  
  
And without warning his hands are spreading her legs (an iota more gentle than before) and his teeth are scraping the inside of her thigh (oh) and her underwear is sliding down, a corner of the fabric firmly between his teeth ( _oh_ ) and she catches the faintest flash of a very eager grin before his head raises between her OH-  
  
He's never done ("oh god") this before, and goodness is he eager to make up for lost time--it's almost sloppy. Almost like he's ("aaaah-")  _hungry_. His hands are firm on both her hips and his tongue (" _jesus_ ") is working with something near frenzy at her and even if she wanted to she can't restrain the cries and moans pouring from her mouth, and the sounds he's ("nnNNNNNN") making aren't anywhere near holy either, the little growls, those noises his tongue makes against her skin, the way he licks like he's  _starving_  without her-  
  
If anything, John at least listened to her request to let her join in on the fun. He doesn't have to be told twice to lick her clean once she cries out and shudders, and she feels every molecule of his tongue against her with a thousand times more sensitivity than before. He chuckles, deeper than ever before, at the little whimpers she gives.  
  
But they're nowhere near done, and she's quickly reminded of that as his arms prop him up to be eye level with her again. They lock eyes for a moment, breath coming in shuddering huffs between them.  
  
John grins.  
  
 _RIIIIP_. With one yank of his hand the front of her shirt is tatters. It happens so fast she can do nothing but look down at herself, dumbstruck.  
  
Eventually she tries. "Oh." She tries harder. "Well THAT was entirely unnecessary. I liked that shirt."  
  
"Well, it  _was_  mine." That rumble in his voice returns as he leans in. "I have like twenty of those. I'll get you another. I'll get you a dozen others."  
  
He's polite enough to simply yank her bra off over her arms without any damage, and Rose rolls her eyes. "Can you  _really_  not take a few seconds to take my clothes off like a normal person."

"Nope."  
  
The banter was a breather. He's back on her now, mouth on her breasts, hands everywhere they can manage, and she is VERY okay with it. Rose tilts her head back, and he takes it at an invitation to lay a few more bruising bites on her throat.   
  
"Rose," he mumbles against her skin.  
  
"God,  _Rose_..." he groans.  
  
She can feel him, hard, against her hipbone. "Bed?"   
  
" _Yes._ "  
  
Dimly she's aware of his hands shaking--he is trying very, very hard to use more control this time. She understands, even under the rapidly growing haze in her mind: not only did he take care to make sure she climaxed at least once tonight, but he's trying to make it less of a mess, less erratic than the times before. She may not have been prepared, but he certainly did. And even if she hadn't prepared...

She is  _definitely_  ready.  
  
The bedsprings, she'll think later, they deserve recognition for the sheer effort they gave, for not simply collapsing in defeat. But those are thoughts for later. Her thoughts for right now (and calling them 'thoughts' is generous in itself) are exploding at the edges, filled to the brim with nothing but John's skin, John's hands all over her, his groans and little grunts, his breath cooling the gleaming slick of sweat on her breasts. And when he finally enters her she can practically hear the last tatters of rational thought tumble out of her grasp, but GOD, who even gives a single shit because John, John,  **JOHN** -  
  
 _Well it still went a bit fast_ , is the first thought that returns to her after they collapse into the sheets.  _Oh hush,_  is the immediate runner-up.  _He did his best, AND he took the time to bring you to climax twice._  Rose sighs, shaking her head. This wasn't the time to be holding arguments with herself.  
  
She tilts her head to the side to meet John's eyes. Face flushed, hair even more of a mess than usual, he watches her almost nervously, as if waiting for a test back from an overtly strict teacher.  
  
It makes her want to laugh. But all she does is smile fondly, and reach over to touch his jaw. "Hey."  
  
He blinks a few times before his face breaks into a wide, almost relieved grin. "Hey..."  
  
Rose scoots over, and John meshes his body with hers easily. One big hand comes to hold hers as he lays his head against her neck. There comes a low vibration against her back--he's rumbling with pure pleasure, almost a purr. It makes her cheeks tickle and coaxes an uncharacteristic giggle from her lips.  
  
"Hey Rose?"  
  
She turns to be tucked against his chest. "Hmm?"  
  
"...remind me I owe you a shirt."  
  
"A dozen."

He sighs. " _Fine._ "  
  
Of course, that was not what he wanted to say. But it's of no matter. That, and plans for the next time they can do this, and plans for new ways to do this...they can come later. Right now, she rather feel his purrs pulse through her skin.


End file.
